onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
From the Decks of the World
is the 19th mini-series created as side stories on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. Short Summary The Straw Hats' return has been made known to the public and News Coos travel the world to spread the news. Other people that the Straw Hats met have grown during the timeskip and have their whereabouts revealed: * Luffy's friends in Foosha Village and at Mt. Corvo celebrate his return. * Rika trains as a waitress at the Shells Town Marine Base. * Koshiro visits Kuina's grave to inform her about Zoro. * Chouchou and Mayor Boodle open a new pet food shop in Orange Town. * Gaimon meets a new friend, Sarfunkel, on the Island of Rare Animals. * The former Usopp Pirates have grown up in Syrup Village. Also, Kaya seems to have become quite the popular medical student. * The Baratie has expanded with HQ undergoing major renovations, with two new ships, the dessert submarine "Sister Anko" and the hot plate expansion ship "Nasugasira". * Yosaku and Johnny had elected to remain in Cocoyasi village, where they work as fishermen. * Nami's family and friends learn of the Straw Hats return, Genzo is once again outraged by Nami's scantily clad appearance. * Ippon-Matsu shows his wife a cleaned up bathroom with a huge picture of Zoro on the wall in Loguetown. * Crocus is talking with a unknown person, with Laboon in the background at Twin Cape. * Mr. 9 and Miss Monday have not only survived their encounter with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, but (presumably) have gotten married and started a family at Whiskey Peak. * Dorry and Brogy are still fighting in Little Garden. * Wapol has gained the support of the World Nobles and has become king of the Evil Black Drum Kingdom. * Dalton has made the Lapahns into peace keeping troops. * The Isshi-20 have expanded and are now the Isshi-100. They opened a medical center under Dr. Kureha in Drum Castle. * Kohza is now the Royal Minister of the Environment. * Chaka, Pell, and Igaram are getting new clothes fitted for this year's Reverie. * Vivi is 18 years old now. Chapter Titles #News Coo Travelling the Ocean (Chapter 613) #Foosha Village (Chapter 614) #Mt. Corvo (Chapter 615) #Shells Town - Rika Trains as a Waitress in the Marine Base (Chapter 616) #Shimotsuki Village - Report to Kuina (Chapter 617) #Orange Town - The Grand Opening of Giant Pet Food Shop "Chouchou" (Chapter 619) #Island of Rare Animals - A New Inhabitant, the Barrel Woman, Sarfunkel (Chapter 620) #Syrup Village (Chapter 621) #Syrup Village - Medical Student Kaya (Chapter 623) #Cocoyasi Village - Brothers' Boat Yosaku and Johnny (Chapter 624) #Baratie - Baratie Head Office Under Renovation (Chapter 625) #Baratie - Coupled Dessert Ship "Sister Anko" (Chapter 626) #Baratie - Coupled Teppanyaki Ship "Nasugasira" (Chapter 627) #Cocoyasi Village (Chapter 629) #Loguetown (Chapter 630) #Twin Cape (Chapter 631) #Whiskey Peak - A Bounty Hunting Family (Chapter 632) #Island of Giants, Little Garden (Chapter 633) #A Certain Corporation Chairman Recognized By the World Nobles: The Evil Black Drum Kingdom is Created (Chapter 635) #Drum Island - Sakura Kingdom Peace Corps (Chapter 636) #Drum Island - Medical Center Isshi-100 (Chapter 637) #Alabasta Kingdom - Royal Minister of the Environment, Kohza (Chapter 638) #Alabasta Kingdom - New Clothes for This Year's Reverie (Chapter 639) #Alabasta Kingdom - Vivi, Age 18 (Chapter 640) #Alabasta Kingdom - Cobra in a Sickbed (Chapter 641) Site Navigation Category:Cover Stories Category:Cover Page